


See You at Six

by LittleRedSecret



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Chaptered, Dipper is older here but idk how old, Human Bill Cipher, If you do Bill I'm coming for you, M/M, don't break Dipper's heart okay, nah I'm joking he's fine, that's a tag thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I named the title after a cool band... check them out! (You Me at Six)</p><p>BillDip cafe AU in which Pine Tree is adorable, and Bill loves to tease. First work for this fandom! (also this is a gift for my irl friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baristas Bring Nothing but Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your cheer up gift, Woon! I made it chaptered lol don't kill me~ (I unedited and unbeta-ed the heck out of it)

BillDip Cafe AU ;;

Dipper was fed up with the barista at the cafe . The barista, whose nematic read ‘BILL CIPHER’, had been giving him creepy winks every time he visited the shop, and to be honest, it was kind of freaking Dipper out.

Sure, the man was good looking. He had bright yellow hair (which Mabel would probably have fawned over if she ever agreed to join Dipper for coffee, which was never going to happen since she hated its taste. Bill had heterochromatic eyes, and his left was a strange golden-yellow, while the other was a piercing blue. Must as he disliked the man, Dipper couldn’t help but be curious about his eyes. Did their dual-colorer characteristic change the way bill saw? or was it the same? If not for the man’s weird flirting, Dipper would have asked him already.

Just then, his turn to order came around. Bill grinned at him over the counter. “Morning, Pine Tree! Are you having your usual again today?”

“I told you, my name is Dipper.” Glaring at the barista, Dipper moved to the side to make way in the queue for the person behind him. 

“And I’m Bill! Bill Cipher,” the other replied sarcastically, smirking. “Besides, I can call you whatever I want. It’s my mouth, after all... Unless you want it.”

Dipper cringed inwardly at the terrible pick up line, staring at the table to avoid eye contact as the Bill began speaking with the next customer, grinning annoyingly all the while. Argh, just looking at the man made him feel sick.

“Pine Tree~ Your coffee’s done!”

Snatching his purchase from Bill, Dipper quickly escaped the shop, fuming. Great, just great. It was only 8am and his mood for the day was completely ruined. No matter how good the coffee at that cafe was, the brunette swore he was never going back there ever again.

—  
Standing outside the coffee shop at 8 in the morning, again, Dipper sighed inwardly at himself. Why was he here again? Oh, yeah, he was stupid. Great.

Still feeling slightly indecisive, Dipper walked into the cafe, bell ringing to announce his presence. Bill looked up from the counter to glance at him, face splitting into a grin when he saw the other boy, and Dipper’s mind reminded him of his astounding capability to embarrass himself.

He’d allowed his sister to talk him into actually considering dating the man. 

“Dipperrrrr, do you want to be a single pringle foreverrrrrrrrr?” she had nagged him, poking his cheek over dinner the night before and pouting when he swatted her away. “Besides, how many people are going to notice you apart from creepy cafe baristas if you always lock yourself at home, anyways? You need to have some funnnnnnn~”

“I am having fun!” Huffing angrily at his twin, Dipper turned away, deliberately ignoring her when she resumed her poking. 

“C’mon, Dipper. Just give him a try! You can’t judge him without even knowing what he’s like first,” Mabel wheedled, smiling when Dipper gave in, nodding his head slightly. “Good boy! I’ll be watching you tomorrow~” Mabel bounced happily away, and he had watched her leave, knowing that he would regret his impulsively blurted out statement.

And here he was, doing exactly just that. 

“Heyheyheyy there Pine Tree~ Here to see my handsome face again?”

Dipper groaned, glaring at Bill. “No, I’m not here to see you.”

“So you admit that I’m handsome, even if that’s not the reason why you came! Is it my charming personality?”

“No?”

“I see… you’re interesting, Pine Tree. Hmm… maybe you came here for fashion advice?”

“You pretty much always wear the same shirt, what advice can you even give?”

“Aha! So you want to know my secrets… I see, I see…”

“I came here to ask to date you, okay? So can we just get this over with?!” Dipper yelled angrily, turning bright red the moment he realised exactly where he was…

In a cafe.

Numerous heads of customers in the cafe turned to face him, some shocked, some disgusted, and some just plain curious. Dipper wanted to hide from them all, he couldn’t deal with people, this was too much. He hurried out of the cafe, staring at the ground to try and ignore the stares coming his way.

“Pine Tree! Come back tonight at six, okay? I’ll see you at six!”

Dipper didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and unbetaed to an amazing extent.

Dipper didn’t know why he returned to the cafe at six, just that he had decided to on impulse, and he was probably going to hate himself for that terrible impulse. Still, why had Bill asked hi to come to the shop at six? The shop closed at nine, after all… or did his shift end at six?

He pushed open the door, walking into the shop.

“Bill?” Dipper called, wondering where in the world the blonde was. He peered cautiously around the shop, searching for the man… his clothes were all ridiculously bright coloured, so how hard could it possibly be to spot him in this neutral-toned shop? 

“Pine Tree! You came! Helloooooo~” Beaming, Bill suddenly seemed to portal behind Dipper, giving the younger man a shock as he stumbled over his own feet, tripping, and falling, only to be caught by Bill.

Well, at least things couldn’t get more awkward than this, right?

Apparently not. Dipper should have expected worse to happen, given his terrible luck.

Bill hugged him from behind, and no matter how much the brunette protested, he refused to let go. 

“Go out with me, Pine Tree!”

“No way! And my name is Dipper.”

“Go out with me or I’m not letting you go!”

“I’ll… I’ll tell my sister!”

Bill let him go, doubling with laughter at Dipper’s feeble threat. It was surprisingly effective. Dipper jumped away from Bill, and began to run away, before realising that he had been planning to ask the man out, anyways, and Bill had only just saved him from the trouble of asking him himself. Thus Dipper sheepishly returned to the shop, trying to ignore the weird stares some of the customers were now giving him. Some were pointing behind him and… giggling?

Struck suddenly by the realisation that Bill was creeping up behind him again, Dipper spun on his heel to face the yellow-sweatered man, stopping his movements with a hand on his chest. 

“I’ll… I’ll go out with you, okay?”

“Of course, Pine Tr-"

“Shut it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write another chapter about them going out on a date~ Should be out soon


	3. Bill's Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets an orange sweater and a movie date for his birthday. Part 1.

Bill smiled, switching off the sink as he dried his hands on his orange sweater, which his Pine Tree had given him as a gift for his birthday this morning. Work at the cafe today had been tough today, but it was all worth it, because now that his shift was over, Bill was going with Pine Tree to the cinema to celebrate his birthday, and he was _not_ going to let anything get his spirits down as long as he had that to look forward to.

Humming the tune from the last song Xanthar had put on play, Bill locked up the cafe, grinning at the scowling teenager waiting outside the cafe for him. Pine Tree!

Sniffling a little from the cold Autumn breeze, Pine Tree practically growled at him. Like a small, cute puppy. “You could have been a little faster, you know.”

“Miss me?” Bill knew he was just pissed for having to wait in the cold, but—

“Obviously, you idiot coffee-brain.” Pine Tree glared angrily at Bill as he said so, but the context and the blush that had spread across his cheeks negated the line’s intended effect. 

“I’m sorry, princess. Let me hold your hand to warm you up as an apology?”

“Mmm… fine.”

Beaming, Bill grabs Dipper’s hand, pulling him down the street away from the cafe, and towards the cinema in the mall down the street. “Let’s hurry! I wanna get popcorn!”

“Okay, okay.”

Dipper graciously allowed himself to get pulled along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive and short chapters are back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy so I'm not writing the next chapter without lots of wheedling lol


End file.
